To Love The Devil
by EdithFinch
Summary: Eliza is a working girl in an unfriendly world, who's suffered things that no one ever should. Then she meets Loki, a strange but handsome young god whose eyes hold the same deep pain that she sees in her own. Over time, they learn about each others past, and help each other heal. But Loki isn't only damaged, he's deranged. How can you love a man whose morals match the devil's?


**So, um, better description here. This takes place after the Avengers, but before Thor 2, because (silly me) I haven't seen that yet, so I don't know what happens. Anyhow, if something happens in there with Loki and a girl, then that makes this story slightly AU. I repeat: THIS STORY IGNORES THOR 2. So, summary: Eliza is a working girl in an unfriendly world. Late one night, she runs into trouble and gets seriously injured, but a strange man saves her. He tells her his name is Loki. They get to know each other and shit happens... maybe. *wink wink* **

**I'm really bad at explaining my stories, so why don't you just take a read and see if you like it ;)**

* * *

It was cold. And not the kind of cold where you can put on a nice jacket and be alright. It was bone-chillingly cold, and the pouring rain didn't make it much better. Mother Nature must enjoy torturing people. At least, that was the thought that passed through Eliza's mind as she walked down the dark street. It was almost one in the morning, and she felt as though she were the only soul awake in the small town.

She passed under a street lamp, and the light flickered. She paused, looked to the light, and then sighed before moving on her way. The old, damp building she needed to get to was still a couple of blocks away. Eliza wished she had an umbrella.

Thunder crackled in the distance. Lightning was sure to follow. Wonderful. Instead of freezing to death, maybe she could get hit by lightning. As she crossed the street, she saw some figures standing under an awning. At that point, panic should've set in. But it didn't. It was one AM, she was alone, and probably about to encounter drunk, unfriendly men. And yet, she felt calm. Maybe not unusual. A prostitute shouldn't feel too uncomfortable around drunk men.

They were closer now, moving towards her. Was that a shiver that went up her spine? No. She wasn't afraid.

"Hey, little lady," one of them said, beer in hand.

"How you doin' tonight, honey?" The next added.

A third one walked up, they now surrounded her. "You feel good? Wanna have some fun?"

Eliza tried to push through them as she forced a laugh. "Sorry, guys. Business hours are over."

"Oh! She's a funny one, ain't she?" The first one cackled. He lifted her jacket to see her revealing clothes underneath. She smacked his hand away. "Oh, boys, we got a professional here."

"Yeah, she's a person, and she's right here!" Eliza snapped, as she tried once again, to get free. One of the men grabbed her arms.

"No, no, miss. Don't leave. We're just getting started. Ain't we, boys?" The others laughed.

She shut her eyes. This wasn't happening to her. Things like this were never meant to happen to her. These were things that happened in movies. This wasn't real. She was dreaming. She must be dreaming. Right? She'd wake up, safe in her tiny bed, in her tiny, dirty apartment. She opened her eyes. She was still there. Well, shit.

She jerked her hands free and slapped one of the men, only to be greeted with a sharp pain in her own cheek. She touched her face, and gaped at her hand when she saw it was covered in red. Quickly looking down, Eliza noticed a bloodied knife in one of the men's hands. If she could get that, maybe she would stand a chance. But they saw what she was thinking, and before she could think to move her hand, they shoved her to the ground. Her head slammed on the pavement.

Everything was blurry. It suddenly felt as though she _was _in a dream, but in the way that she felt as though she was floating. She saw the men moving in, having seen a chance. She swung her arms and kicked her legs drowsily in a futile attempt to ward them off.

"Stop! Please… Stop!"

"But missy, we're just havin' such a good time!"

"Please, help! Someone, please-" She tried crying out before a hand was clamped on her mouth, and she felt another hand move to her short skirt, reaching under.

Tears squeezed out of her eyes as the man holding her down smiled as he moved his hand underneath her skirt, beginning to move aside her undergarments.

"I believe the lady asked you to stop." A voice came from behind the men.

They all turned to see a man standing there, dressed in what appeared to be very strange clothes. His hair was long and black, but it was neatly brushed back. He held a strange scepter sort of thing in his hand.

"Oh, yeah? And who's gonna make us? Hm?" One of Eliza's assaulters answered snarkily.

"I am."

"Really? 'Cause last I saw, you were alone. We got three here. So why don't you just back off and mind your own business?"

"I am telling you for the last time. Leave now, or you will regret it for the rest of your puny lives."

The men cackled at this. The two not on top of Eliza moved towards him, their violent intent clear to the strange man. They cracked their knuckles.

"Alright buddy. Let's go."

"Yes, of course. Now, here we are." The man pointed his scepter at them, and a light burst from the tip. The men screamed for a split second before they were gone. Not even ashes on the ground. Eliza bit back a scream as her final assaulter stood quickly and began to run from the scene.

But the strange man would have none of it. Suddenly, he appeared in front of the man running, but he was still by Eliza. In her compromised state, she couldn't wrap her mind around his being in two places at once before her assaulter was stabbed, and dissolved into ash on the ground.

This time, Eliza screamed.

Suddenly the man was kneeling beside her. "No, no. Please don't be frightened. I am here to help you, I swear it."

She stared at him in fear, trying with all her might to slow her breathing and calm down. She hit her head pretty hard, she had probably imagined half of what happened.

"Okay, okay. Thank you, I just… I don't know… What's happening?"

"It's alright. But you're injured, you need help." With that, he scooped her up into his arms. She didn't have the energy to exhibit shock. She simply rested her head against his strong arms.

She could feel herself fading. Darkness was closing in. But she was so confused.

"Where are you taking me?"

He looked down at her, confusion marking his face. "A place of healing. Or, what do you call them? A hospital. Why do you ask?"

Eliza stared at him. Why should she trust him? She just met him. She had just been sexually assaulted by three other men. Why trust him? He didn't exactly look too stable, either. He was dressed like someone from a fairytale or something.

She felt so tired, her body felt like lead, and her head throbbed. The blood dripping from her cheek reminded her of the pain there as well. Poor man, she must be ruining his clothes. She began to shut her eyes.

"No, no, you mustn't shut your eyes." The man looked down on her.

"I'm just so tired…"

"I know, but we're almost there, and with your injuries, it could be harmful for you to sleep like this."

Eliza looked at him curiously again. He spoke strangely also. So… formally. She knew she wasn't going to stay awake, the darkness continued to grow, to cloud her vision.

"What's your name?" She asked. She at least deserved that.

He smiled at her, a dazzling smile. But she couldn't see. She was almost unconscious, but she heard those last few words. "Many know me as Loki."

* * *

**A/N: I know. The title kind of sucks. So if you think you have a better idea for the title of my story... Leave it in a review! I'm honestly considering renaming it to whatever one you guys come up with that I think is the best. And... just don't forget to leave a review. Even if it's to say that this is shit writing. Thanks loves, and don't forget to check out my DW stories 'Choosing a Path' and 'Sleeping to Dream'.**

**Love,**

**Edith xoxo**


End file.
